Lo destinado
by Lau Monroy
Summary: A veces sólo hay un camino por el cual seguir pero intentamos encontrar nuevas experiencias haciendo que éstas se vuelvan amargas y es por eso que elegimos un camino el cual nos lleva de nuevo al lugar de dónde nunca debimos salir.


**#Aviso:** Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen, son de Shonda Rhimes.

 **Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro**

 **Narrado por Arizona**

Hoy hacía ya tres años desde que Callie y yo rompimos y decidimos seguir nuestras vidas cada una por su camino. Mantenemos una relación cordial ya que tenemos una hija en común y por lo menos tenemos que llevarnos bien por ella.

Salí de casa y me dirigí al hospital, hoy conocería a una de las mejores médicas pediátricas y sería su alumna por lo menos durante seis meses, estaba deseando empezar.

Llegué y me fui a mi casillero, me cambié y fui hacia el despacho de la médica.

 _Llamé a la puerta._

Buenos días, soy Arizona Robbins la médica que va a estar con usted estos seis meses.

Hola, yo soy Herman. Dijo levantándose del asiento mientras me tendía la mano.

Lo primero de todo no me llames de usted, no me gusta. Soy Herman, a secas.

Sí claro.

Lo segundo, quiero que prestes atención a todo lo que haga no me gusta repetir las cosas veinte veces.

Y tercero, borra esa sonrisa de la cara, me irrita. Por lo demás, en marcha.

Me quedé mirándola, la verdad que tenía un pronto bastante fuerte pero de alguna manera me hacía gracia.

El día había acabado y me crucé con Callie.

Hola Calliope.

Hola Arizona.

¿Ya has terminado el turno?

Sí, voy a casa y después a acostar a Sofía.

Bien, el viernes me toca a mí estar con ella, si no recuerdo mal.

Emmm sí Arizona. Bueno me tengo que ir.

Yo también.

Cada una nos fuimos por un lado, la verdad que Callie siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mí pero ya se había acabado, ahora era parte de mi pasado.

Llegué a casa y vi un mensaje de Herman, la médica pediátrica.

 _Robbins, soy Herman. Mañana te quiero ver a las seis de la mañana en el hospital, hay mucho qué hacer y no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Si llegas tarde habrá consecuencias. Hasta mañana._

Vaya, pues sí que estos meses serían ajetreados, comería algo y me iría a la cama. No tardé mucho en conciliar el sueño ya que estaba bastante cansada.

 **Capítulo 2: Confianza**

 **Narrado por Herman**

Eran las seis en punto de la mañana y todavía no había aparecido Robbins, seguro que pensó que eso de que habría consecuencias era broma, está bien habrá que mostrarla que no era una broma.

Lo siento Herman, había un atasco y estaba…

Basta, no quiero escuchar tus escusas, hoy no operarás, simplemente te quedarás mirando todo lo que haga y no quiero que me repliques. Si digo a una hora, quiero que llegues a esa hora, ¿estamos?

Agg, sí estamos.

Perfecto pues empecemos.

He de decir que Arizona era muy graciosa, se ponía nerviosa con el sólo hecho de que la mirara, me encanta producir ese efecto en la gente pero en ella más.

Bien Robbins, un trabajo bastante bueno.

¿Sí?

No, te faltan más de siete puntos en ese lado. Sonreí por la cara que puso.

¿Y ahora?

Ahora sí está bien.

Dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo para tomarnos un descanso.

Y dime Robbins, ¿estás casada, tienes hijos?

Eh, ah… bueno estuve casada con una mujer, Calliope Torres y tuvimos una hija, Sofía. Llevamos tres años separadas.

Oh, lo siento.

No te preocupes, ahora ella y yo mantenemos una relación cordial por nuestra hija.

Entiendo.

¿Y tú?

Bueno yo tuve marido pero también nos separamos, ahora él está con otra y yo felizmente soltera.

Eso de "felizmente soltera" no ha sonado muy convincente.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

Mmmm, es cierto que me encantaría volver a conocer a otra persona y volverme a ilusionar y esas chorradas cursis pero a mi edad creo que ya no queda nadie para mí.

Eso no lo sabes, nunca es tarde para volverse a enamorar.

Nos quedamos mirándonos y algo dentro de mí se movió como hacía años que no ocurría.

Ejem, ya está bien por hoy Robbins. Ya hemos acabado.

Pero si todavía queda por hacer cosas.

Ya si eso mañana, hoy estoy demasiado cansada.

Está bien, pues hasta mañana Herman.

Hasta mañana Robbins.

Salió de la sala y me quedé sentada en una de las camillas, no sé cómo diantres se había producido aquella conversación, no soy de las que se abren a la primera de cambio pero esta vez había sido diferente. ¿Qué tenía Robbins que me hacía tan vulnerable? Agh, está bien, será mejor que me vaya a casa, mañana será un nuevo día.

 **Capítulo 3: Sentimientos revividos**

 **Narrado por Arizona**

Ayer fue un día bastante extraño, Herman y yo mantuvimos una conversación bastante profunda, creía que con ella ese tipo de conversaciones no se podían tener pero me equivoqué.

Salí de casa y llegué al Seattle Grace mientras veía a Herman en la distancia, en ese momento Callie se acercó a mí.

Hola Arizona.

Ah, hola Callie.

Sólo venía a decirte que puedes pasarte por Sofía cuando quieras.

Está bien.

Parece que tú y Herman os lleváis muy bien.

Pues tienes razón, nos llevamos bastante bien, es bastante… increíble.

Oh, ya veo.

¿El qué?

Bueno, esa sonrisa que tienes la ponías cuando estabas enamorada de mí.

Me quedé mirando a Callie sin saber qué responder cuando Herman se acercó.

Vamos Robbins, hay cosas qué hacer. Espera tú eres Calliope Torres.

Sí pero puedes llamarme Callie.

No creo que vayamos a coincidir más veces así que no te tengo porqué llamar de ninguna manera.

En marchar Robbins.

Me quedé mirando a Herman y después a Callie quien tenía una cara de desconcierto por no saber qué diantres había pasado en ese momento.

¿A qué ha venido eso Herman?

¿El qué?

Lo que le has dicho a Callie.

He dicho la verdad, no vamos a coincidir más veces por eso no la tengo que llamar de ninguna manera.

Está bien Herman, me fui hacia la sala de descanso.

Robbins, Robbins vuelve aquí inmediatamente.

Me senté en una de las camas cuando se abrió la puerta.

Robbins.

Déjame Herman.

Sentándose a mi lado.

No sé lo que me ha pasado.

Ya veo.

Sé que lo que dije estaba fuera de lugar pero es que…

Es que, qué.

Suspirando, no sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo Robbins, me siento… vulnerable.

La miré desconcertada.

No me mires así, hacía tiempo que no sentía esto pero creo que tenías razón con eso de "nunca es tarde para enamorarse"

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque creo que me he enamorado.

La miré y la distancia que había entre nuestros rostros se fue reduciendo hasta que nos fundimos en un beso.

Herman… ¿estás segura de esto?

No lo sé pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Mira Robbins ahora no puedo prometerte una relación o algo pero sí te pido que me esperes, ¿lo harás?

Herman…

Cogiendo mi barbilla. Arizona, ¿qué sientes por mí?

No lo sé.

Está bien, si algún día te sientes preparada ya sabes dónde estoy.

Se levantó y se fue, me quedé ahí sentada pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. De alguna manera sentía un batiburrillo de sentimientos pero ya era hora de volver a construir una nueva vida y esta vez, a lo mejor mi sitio estaba con Herman.

Salí de la sala de descanso y me fui a casa, necesitaba pensar.

 **Capítulo 4: Decisión**

 **Narrado por Arizona**

Estuve pensando en todo lo que ocurrió ayer, le diré a Herman que sí quiero estar con ella.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número pero salía el contestador, después de intentarlo dos veces más decidí ir al hospital.

Llegué y me dirigí a su despacho, llamé a la puerta y entré.

¿Herman?

Hola Robbins, ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy era tu día libre.

Sí pero estuve pensando en lo que pasó ayer.

Ah.

Y he decidido que quiero estar contigo.

Levantándose y poniéndose en frente de mí. ¿En serio?

Sí, creo que ya es hora de retomar mi vida.

De repente Herman me besó y correspondí el beso.

Ya veo que tú también quieres estar conmigo.

Sonreímos.

Salimos del despacho y me fui a la cafetería, tenía hambre ya que como salí todo lo rápido que pude de casa se me olvidó desayunar.

Me senté en una mesa y Callie se acercó.

¿Puedo?

Adelante.

Siento que Herman te dijera eso, no fue su intención ofenderte.

Sinceramente no me importa, quería hablar contigo.

Pues tú dirás.

Es algo que he estado pensando bastante tiempo pero creo que sigo sintiendo algo por ti Arizona.

Callie lo nuestro…

Ya, ya lo sé que fui yo quien terminó con todo y creo que fue un grave error.

Antes de que Callie continuara, Herman entró en la cafetería.

Hola Robbins, me dio un pequeño beso.

La cara de Callie cambió por completo haciendo que se desencajara.

Hola Callie, quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije.

N-no te preocupes. Bueno me tengo que ir y Arizona, olvida la conversación que hemos tenido.

Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y Herman se sentó enfrente de mí.

¿De qué habéis hablado?

Pues… de nada.

Vamos Robbins, no me tienes que ocultar nada.

Está bien. Era para decirme que había sido un error que rompiéramos y que seguía sintiendo algo por mí.

Oh, ya veo. ¿Y qué le has dicho?

Nada.

¿Nada?

Sí, ya no siento nada Herman, ahora estoy contigo y eso es lo que importa.

Sonriéndome. Me estás volviendo cursi Arizona Robbins y eso no me gusta. Ahora vete a casa que es tu día libre.

Sí pero quiero que después de que acabes tu turno te quedes en mi casa, a pasar la noche.

¿Qué estás insinuando Robbins?

¿Yo? Nada. Le lancé una mirada pícara y me fui.

Llegué a casa y preparé la habitación, quería entregarme a Herman, sé que era un poco precipitado pero necesitaba sentirme amada de nuevo después de tres años en verdad era eso lo que necesitaba.

Terminé de arreglar la cama y poner la habitación en ambiente cuando sonó la puerta.

Hola Robbins.

No contesté simplemente me abalancé sobre ella y empecé a besarla mientras le quitaba el abrigo.

Ari… Arizona... ya veo cual es la sorpresa.

Shh… no hables.

Seguimos besándonos mientras nos desvestíamos. Di la vuelta a Herman y la tiré a la cama, calló boca arriba y aproveché para hacer un pequeño striptease.

Primero me quité la blusa quedándome en sujetador, luego poco a poco fui bajando mis pantalones hasta quedarme en ropa interior, la cara de Herman fue cambiando a medida que mi cuerpo quedaba desnudo ante ella. Me puse encima de ella y empecé a besar su cuello dejando salir pequeños gemidos, luego quité su camisa y quedó en sujetador, bajé por su vientre hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón.

Vamos Robbins, suplicaba y eso me encantaba.

Con un movimiento ágil los bajé y volví a subir dejando un reguero de besos en su tronco, luego quité su sujetador y besé cada uno de sus pechos, sabía que estaba llegando al límite así que bajé hasta sus muslos. Me empujó la cabeza hacia su centro que reclamaba atención y eso hice, poco a poco introduje dos dedos en ella y un grito sordo salió de su garganta, empecé a deslizarlos consiguiendo un baile perfecto, mientras tanto ponía atención a su cuello y cuando iba a llegar al clímax, la besé, fue un momento inolvidable.

Bien… ¿te… ha… gustado… la sorpresa?

Robbins… ha sido increíble.

Me alegro.

Pronto sucumbimos al sueño, había sido un día lleno de emociones encontradas y vivencias nuevas. Sin duda había sido un día inolvidable.

 **Capítulo 5: Rumores**

 **Narrado por Herman**

Hoy me he levantado de buen humor, a mi lado duerme plácidamente Arizona y el recordar lo que pasó anoche me saca una sonrisa pero hoy es día de trabajo así que es hora de levantarse.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla. Hora de levantarse.

Mmmmm, buenos días.

Buenos días.

Son las… seis y media.

Sí, tenemos cosas qué hacer y tú tienes cosas que aprender así que es mejor aprovechar el día.

Está bien.

Oye Robbins, gracias por esta noche.

No hace falta que las des podemos repetirlo cuantas veces quieras.

Ojojojo claro que lo repetiremos pero ésta vez llevaré yo el mando.

Yo encantada. Me besó.

Al decir esto desayunamos y pusimos rumbo al hospital.

Hola Meredith.

Hola Herman, parece que hoy está de muy buen humor.

Sí, ya ves cómo son las cosas.

El día fue pasando y por fin encontramos un hueco para estar juntas en la cafetería.

¿Agotada Robbins?

La verdad que sí.

Ten. Le di una taza de café.

Gracias.

Bueno ya sólo queda poco menos de un mes para que termines de ser mi alumna.

Es cierto, ¿te irás cuando todo termine?

No, qué va. Estaré en el mismo despacho en el que te conocí, eso sí vendrán nuevos alumnos.

Entiendo.

Vamos, no pienses que me voy a enrollar con cualquiera que entre en mi despacho, además ahora estoy demasiado enamorada para plantearme eso.

Me miró con esa sonrisa que me desarma.

Oye, borra esa sonrisa, ya sabes que me irrita.

Sí que es cierto que te has vuelto un poco cursi.

Lo reconozco, me estás cambiando pero sólo lo soy contigo.

Sabes por el hospital corren rumores de que tú y yo estamos juntas.

¿Y bien?

Hagamos ciertos esos rumores.

Ya los hemos hecho.

Sí pero me refiero a que todo el mundo lo sepa.

¿Estás segura?

Sí.

Bien, luego no quiero que te deprimas porque te dicen que te has enrollado con tu mentora para sacar beneficios y esas cosas.

Me da igual ahora estamos juntas y eso es lo que importa.

En fin, como quieras. Ahora hay que seguir con las clases.

Agg cierto, vamos pues.

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos de la cafetería, seguí dándole clases a Arizona de cómo tenía que realizar una cesárea de emergencia y cuando terminamos ella se fue a casa, tenía que pasar el día con su hija Sofía, yo saldría a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente, estos días habían sido agotadores.

 **Capítulo 6: Realidad**

 **Narrado por Arizona**

Herman y yo llevamos casi un año de relación y no sé lo que me pasa pero siento que ya no es lo mismo desde que empezamos a salir. Estamos como más distantes y no quiero pensar que podría pasar lo mismo que con Callie.

Fui al Seattle Grace con Sofía para dejarla en la guardería, me giré y vi a Herman charlar muy animadamente con otra mujer, no lo di importancia y seguí mi camino hacia la guardería.

Hola Herman.

Hola Robbins.

Me quedé mirándola.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Porque quiero hablar contigo.

Está bien, tú dirás.

Últimamente estamos muy distantes.

Yo no lo creo así.

Vamos es como si estuvieras evitándome.

Robbins, eso es una tontería, he tenido mucho trabajo sólo eso.

Ah y ¿qué te piensas que yo no he tenido trabajo?

Vale ya Arizona.

Creo que esto fue un error.

¿A sí? ¿Eso piensas? ¿Crees que lo nuestro nunca debía haber surgido, no es así?

Es que no entiendo tu cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Mira, no pongas más escusas si quieres romper conmigo, hazlo. Ya me dejaron una vez puedo superarlo de nuevo pero no me digas que estamos distantes o algo de eso porque yo no he dejado de estar a tu lado ni un minuto, eres tú quien se ha alejado, quien no quiere hablar, quien ni si quiera tiene ganas de ir a dar una vuelta. Tal vez debiste pensar un poquito más el hecho de decirme que querías una relación conmigo porque si no todo esto no habría ocurrido.

Herman… te quiero pero creo que todavía no estoy preparada para entregarme de nuevo a alguien.

Qué bien, después de casi un año y medio de relación te das cuenta. Esto es tan… absurdo.

Se iba a ir cuando se giró.

Ah, toma. De regalo de aniversario, haz lo que quieras con ello.

Se fue y dio un severo portazo, me quedé sentada con el regalo de Herman en la mano mientras las lágrimas vagaban libremente por mis mejillas. Me había comportado como una auténtica estúpida y había hecho daño a una persona que en verdad me quería.

Abrí el regalo y era un collar donde ponía Arizona y Herman Forever and Always.

De repente se abrió la puerta y vi que era Callie.

Arizona, ¿estás bien?

No, Herman y yo hemos roto.

Oh, lo siento de veras. Ven aquí.

Me rodeó con sus brazos hasta tener su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Vamos, ya pasó Arizona.

Callie, ¿tú me echas de menos?

Mirándome.

Claro que sí Arizona, te echo mucho de menos.

Entonces la besé sin pensarlo a lo que Callie respondió separándome.

Arizona, ¿qué haces?

Te necesito.

Has sufrido un trauma y es normal que estés así tienes que…

No Callie he sido una estúpida todo este tiempo, he intentado suplir tu ausencia estando con otras personas sin estar enamorada y les he hecho daño, soy una miserable.

Eh, eh, no digas eso. Si quieres podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

¿De verdad?

Sí pero poco a poco.

Me quedé mirando a Callie y me di cuenta que fue un gran error el hecho de haberme separado de ella aunque fuera Callie quien rompiera la relación por completo.

Nos quedamos sentadas mirando a la nada pensando en aquellos casi tres años y medio que habían pasado después de nuestra separación y supimos desde aquel instante que nuestros corazones estaban destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida. 


End file.
